


Jealousy

by thesoundofnat



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Jealous Ronan, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, wait up!” He sprinted up to him, cursing the fact that Ronan had longer legs than him. “Don’t run away from me.”</p><p>“Who’s running away?”</p><p>“Why does it bother you that that guy was hitting on me?” The words had barely left his lips before Adam understood; feeling stupid as the realization hit. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”</p><p>“Fuck off, Adam.”</p><p>(Or, Ronan's jealous and Adam can barely believe it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I got on tumblr. I hope you like it!

Adam was more observant than people gave him credit for. He didn’t always acknowledge the fact that he was very much aware of what was going on around him, and him being pretty quiet probably made people assume he didn’t notice things. But he noticed things all right.

He noticed when Gansey was stuck in his own head more than usual, when he was doubting what he was doing. He noticed when Noah was acting less like himself, when he wasn’t around as often. He noticed when Blue was worried about something, when she internally grumbling about something. And most importantly he noticed when Ronan was  _actually_ pissed rather than just casually angry like he usually was.

As he examined his furrowed brows and curled lips and stance that told everyone to not even dare to look at him Adam just couldn’t understand _why_.

“Why are you mad now?” he asked, feeling tired. He sometimes wished Ronan was a bit easier to read.

Ronan scoffed, but didn’t reply. He didn’t lie, otherwise he would’ve probably said he wasn’t mad at all.

Adam tilted his head at him. “Come on. Spit it out.”

Ronan met his eyes, and Adam couldn’t help but notice how his face softened a little. “That guy.”

“What guy?”

“The one who asked us for directions.”

“The tall one? What about him?”

“He looked like he was about to pounce on you.”

“Really?” Adam glanced back, even though the stranger was long gone. “Did he try to hit me?”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Hit on you maybe.”

“What are you- oh.” When he thought back on it, that guy _had_ been slightly too friendly for it to seem casual. “I thought you meant pounce as in start a fight with me. My bad. Wait, what does that have to do with anything?”

Ronan picked up the pace and walked past him, his back tense and shoulders slumped. Adam was confused to say the least.

“Hey, wait up!” He sprinted up to him, cursing the fact that Ronan had longer legs than him. “Don’t run away from me.”

“Who’s running away?”

“Why does it bother you that that guy was hitting on me?” The words had barely left his lips before Adam understood; feeling stupid as the realization hit. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“Fuck off, Adam.”

“You are.” Adam knew that him smiling would only aggravate Ronan, but he couldn’t help it. “Oh, Ronan.”

Ronan came to a stop and rounded on him. “Don’t patronize me.”

“I’m not.”

Ronan huffed, crossing his arms with clenched fists. “Right.”

“I swear I’m not,” Adam insisted. “I just find it-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence.”

Adam shook his head, the whole situation too bizarre for him to be able to fully comprehend it. “I can’t believe you’re jealous of a stranger.”

Ronan looked torn between yelling at him and walking away, but in the end he opted for a milder form of defense. “You don’t see yourself the way I do. I don’t _blame_ that guy for wanting to tap that.”

“Please don’t talk about me like I’m an object.”

“What I mean is,” Ronan continued, as if Adam hadn’t interrupted. “People constantly stare at you and it’s starting to piss me off.”

Adam couldn’t believe that he’d heard him correctly. “You’re being stupid.”

“Oh, _am_ I?” Ronan sneered.

“People don’t stare at me because they find me attractive.”

“Some of them do.”

Adam decided not to argue with that, even though he knew it wasn’t true. “You don’t have to worry about them, you know. I’m with _you_.”

Ronan exhaled slowly, the anger rolling off of him in the process. “I know.”

“In fact, you should be proud of having me, since apparently I’m so hot.” Adam said this mostly to make Ronan grin, which it did.

“Oh, I’m proud, all right.”

“You better.” Adam took a step closer to him, but since they were in public he decided not to get too close in case Ronan wasn’t ready for that. “Because I’m _very_ proud of having you.”

Ronan raised an eyebrow. “You are?” His tone was smug, but the slight waver to his voice told Adam that he needed to hear it.

“Of course.” Ronan’s smile could outshine the sun. “I still can’t believe you were jealous.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Ronan groaned and leaned in to press their lips together. Whoever that guy had been he was never mentioned again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com)


End file.
